En apesanteur
by Nicolina
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouve coincé dans un ascenseur lors d'une sortie dans le monde des moldus...Slash HarryDrago


En apesanteur  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: HP+DM  
  
Avertissement : One-shot, Song-fic, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash(Relation entre homme, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Harry et OOC de Drago, Harry  
  
Disclamer: Malheureusement je ne possède aucun des personnages de Harry Potter et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer et la chanson non plus n'est pas à moi. C'est une chanson de Calogero.  
  
Genre: Humour et Romance  
  
Petit mot: Encore une fic, je sais. Vous inquiétez pas je n'oublie pas mes autres fics. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic là.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous. ^_______^  
  
J'arrive à me glisser  
  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment  
  
Elle me dit "quelle étage"  
  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme  
  
Alors  
  
Les chiffres dansent  
  
Tout se mélange  
  
Je suis en tête-à tête avec un ange  
  
Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu qu'on aille dans le monde moldus pour une journée? Il a peut-être pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que nous voyons comment vivent les moldus mais franchement je connais déjà. Hermione aussi. Ca n'a rien de très original quoique certains n'aient aucunes idées de vivre en ayant aucun pouvoir.  
  
C'est le cas de Ron même si son père adore les moldus, il ne connaît pas tout. Ca lui fera une bonne expérience. Je pensais aussi au Serpentard. Quasiment tous les élèves de cette maison ne savent pas ce que c'est de vivre sans magie et la plupart ne sont pas enthousiaste de cette journée. Parmi eux, Drago Malfoy. Il déteste les moldus, alors passer une journée dans leur monde le dégoûte plus que tout.  
  
J'ai hâte de voir comment il va se débrouiller sans utiliser la magie parce que bien sur nous ne pouvons en faire usage en dehors de l'école. Dumbledore a prévu de faire les groupes lui-même. Je sens que ça va être quelque chose. J'aimerai bien rester avec Ron ou Hermione mais je suis sur que ça ne sera pas le cas. Je le sens pas vraiment ce coup là. Nous sommes dans le hall. Dumbledore vient d'arriver et il tient un parchemin. Il le déroule.  
  
-Bien, vous allez être en binôme durant cette journée, dit le directeur. J'ai mis volontairement une personne qui connaît déjà les modus avec un autre qui ne le connaît pas.  
  
J'entends Malfoy ronchonner. Non seulement, il va devoir être parmi des personnes qu'il méprise mais en plus, il va être se retrouver avec un élève qu'il ne porte pas dans son c?ur. Mais est-ce que Malfoy aime au moins quelqu'un? Ah si! Il aime quelqu'un. Sa personne.  
  
-Bon! Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Donc, Mlle Granger avec M.Weasley, M.Crabbe avec M.Finnigan, M.Potter. . .  
  
Avec qui je vais être? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas avec Malfoy. Pourquoi je ne le sens pas ce coup.  
  
-. . .Avec M.Malfoy.  
  
Naaaaaaaannnnnnn !!!!!!!! Pourquoi je le savais. Je regarde du côté de mon ennemi. Il n'a pas l'air plus enthousiasme que moi. Je dirais même qu'il fulmine. Mais pourquoi faut-il que je passe tout une journée avec lui? Je dois avoir été damné dans une autre vie pour payer dans celle là.  
  
La journée va être longue avec le blondinet. C'est pas possible. Ron me pose une main sur mon épaule. Je le regarde. Il se retient de rire et essaie de paraître sérieux avec une mine de plainte envers moi.  
  
-Ne rie pas. C'est déjà assez humiliant pour moi, dis-je à l'intention de mon meilleur ami qui ne le sera plus pour très longtemps s'il continue de sourire en coin comme il le fait.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour toi Harry, dit-il essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais faut avouer que c'était prévu d'avance. Dumbledore sait que tu le déteste. C'est peut-être un test à moins qu'il ne veuille qu'il y en ai qu'un sur deux qui revienne de cette journée.  
  
-Ca m'étonnerai pas que ce soit la dernière solution qui soit la bonne. Je sens que je vais passer une très mauvaise journée.  
  
-Mais non, Harry. Je suis sur que ça va bien se passer, me dit Hermione sur un air pas convaincant pour un sou.  
  
-Hermione, si tu veux un conseil, ne dis pas ce que tu ne crois pas toi- même, lui dis-je.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisse passer une bonne journée avec Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore a fini de nous faire son discours. Malfoy vient vers moi, l'air hautain. Il me regarde avec haine et je ne peux que répondre à son attaque. Je crois que la journée commence mal. Il se place devant moi.  
  
-Crois pas que je vais te faire de cadeaux durant cette journée, me dit-il.  
  
-Tout comme moi. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je te laisserai te débrouiller dans ce monde que tu hais.  
  
Il ne dit rien. Il sait que je ne peux pas le faire. Nous sommes censés affronter cette journée tous les deux et si je rentre sans lui, j'aurais droit au remontrance de tout le monde et surtout de ce très cher et détesté professeur Rogue qui me le ferai payer en point en moins et en retenus. Et franchement, ça ne me tente pas trop.  
  
Nous passons près du professeur Flitwick qui nous donne de l'argent moldu. Je le prends et nous sortons dehors. Une fois que tout le monde est prêt nous partons pour Londres, prenant tout d'abord les calèches pour se rendre à la gare. Le voyage en train s'est passé sans une certaine animosité. Je sais que Ron et Hermione étaient dans un autre compartiment.  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
  
Dans cet ascenseur  
  
Dans un sens, c'est très bien que nous n'ayons pas trop parlé durant le trajet. Je pense qu'il y aurait eu effusion d'insultes et franchement, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de commencer comme ça. Je regardais de temps en temps Malfoy. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage était beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'habitude mais il restait tout de même tendu et froid.  
  
Il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler. Je le vois vraiment différemment. Je restai un moment à le dévisager, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'imperfection sur son visage. Il me fait penser à un visage d'enfant ayant une certaine maturité. Une peau blanche et laiteuse qui je suis sur doit être très douce. Je ne l'avais jamais regardé comme ça.  
  
Je m'aperçu qu'il avait un très beau visage. C'est dommage qu'il fasse de grimace, ça le rend hideux mais quand il a cette sérénité qui s'empare de lui et qui est très rare, je dois dire qu'il est magnifique même avec ces cheveux pleins de gel. Je me demande comment il est sans? Mais pourquoi je me pose cette question.  
  
Je ne devrai même pas m'en préoccuper et pourtant je le trouve vraiment différent dans ce compartiment où nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Je le fixe toujours et je m'aperçois soudain qu'il me regarde, calme. Il n'y pas de haine dans ses yeux, pas de colère. Il me regarde juste, sans comprendre.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Me demande t-il.  
  
Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais même pas moi-même pourquoi je le regarde. Je ne sais pas comment je le regarde. Il m'a paru fascinant pendant un moment.  
  
-Potter? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixe depuis tout à l'heure? Reprend t-il avec une voix dur.  
  
-Je me disais que . . .Tu étais différent.  
  
Mais pourquoi je lui ais dit ça moi? C'est n'importe quoi.  
  
-Oh!  
  
Il ne dit rien de plus et repartit dans sa contemplation du paysage. Je dois dire que son attitude m'a décontenancé pendant un moment puis en ayant assez, je regardai à mon tour par la fenêtre, le paysage qui ne paraissait que tâches de couleurs sans aucunes formes.  
  
Le ciel étant encore dans l'ombre de la nuit, on aurait dit que le paysage était composé de tâches d'encres bleu avec un pointe de couleur jaune, rouge, orange soulignant le fait que l'aube était proche car bien sur nous sommes partis tôt ce matin, je dirais même cette nuit étant donné que nous devions avoir toute la journée et que le voyage est assez long.  
  
Après quelques heures, nous arrivons à 10 heures, la gare de King Cross. Nous sortons du train et traversons la barrière séparant le monde des sorciers à celui des moldus. Je dis au revoir à Ron et à Hermione puis pars avec Malfoy dans le centre de Londres.  
  
Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis un long moment. Il a l'air toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Rien à voir avec le Malfoy de Poudlard. Il n'a encore rien dit. Il me suit. On dirait qu'il est résigné. Je pensais qu'il allait me faire une remarque désobligeante mais rien pour l'instant ne vient.  
  
-Où veux tu aller? Lui demandai-je, rompant le silence installé depuis déjà quelque temps.  
  
Il s'arrête et je fais de même. Il fronce les sourcils, l'air de dire « Tu m'as dérangé », puis son visage se radoucit légèrement mais je remarque quand même qu'il a reprit son visage froid tel qu'il en a l'habitude. Ca n'aura pas duré longtemps.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien Potter. Tu dois sûrement connaître Londres mieux que moi. Je me fiche d'où on va. Même si on restait planté au milieu de cette rue remplie de déchets de l'humanité, je m'en foutrai. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que cette journée se passe le plus vite possible et surtout ne pas avoir à parler avec toi comme je suis en train de le faire.  
  
Je me suis fait des illusions en me disant qu'il était différent. Il a réagi exactement comme je le pensais mais sa réaction m'exaspère. J'ai pas envie, MOI, de rester planté en pleine rue. J'aimerais bien profiter que, pour une fois nous soyons libres.  
  
-Malfoy, que ce soit bien clair, passer cette journée en ta compagnie n'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette journée de liberté à me disputer avec toi. Soit tu me suis, soit tu dégage mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.  
  
Il ne dit rien mais tire une tête qui veut tout dire. J'ai raison et il a tort. Dans un sens, ça me plait bien. Je pourrais le perdre pendant une heure dans la ville. Ce serait amusant mais ma conscience me dit que je ne dois pas le faire.  
  
-Bon allons-y. Je vais voir si je peux te faire apprécier un peu ce monde.  
  
-Je crois que c'est peine perdue Potter. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion.  
  
-Nous verrons bien, dis-je en souriant.  
  
J'ai bien envie de lui montrer que les moldus ne sont pas des imbéciles comme il aime tant à le penser. Nous avançons parmi la foule. Je me demande bien où on va aller. Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une grande galerie marchande dans le centre ville. [1]  
  
-Où tu nous emmène Potter? Me demande Malfoy. On dirait que tu ne sais même pas où on va.  
  
Je me retourne vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. Il m'énerve vraiment.  
  
-Je cherche le centre commercial.  
  
-Le quoi?  
  
-Le centre commercial. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?  
  
Il détourne son regard et je comprends que non, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. J'ai bien envie de rire. Penser que Drago Malfoy ne sait pas ce qu'est un centre commercial est des plus hilarant et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.  
  
-Ne te moque pas de moi, Potter.  
  
Je reprends mon calme légèrement, bien que j'arbore un grand sourire. Bon! Il va falloir que je joue les professeurs aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Savoir que Malfoy soit ignorant de beaucoup de chance m'apporte une certaine satisfaction. J'entreprends donc de lui expliquer ce qu'est un grand centre commercial. Je m'aperçois qu'il s'y intéresse plus qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître.  
  
-Ah ok! Me dit-il. Eh bien! Je te suis Potter. Je veux bien voir ça.  
  
-Oh oh! J'ai réussi à te convaincre qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien chez les moldus, dis-je tout en avançant vers le but que je me suis fixé.  
  
-Minute Potter, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais apprécier. C'est juste pas curiosité.  
  
-Ouai, ouai c'est ça.  
  
Je n'ajoute rien de plus et nous arrivons après quelques minutes devant un grand bâtiment. Les gens entrent et sortent de la grande bâtisse. Nous entrons dans le centre commercial. Il est gigantesque de plusieurs étages. Il y a des ascenseurs pour monter aux étages.  
  
Elle arrange ses cheveux  
  
J'ai le c?ur juste au bord des yeux  
  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
  
D'un autre langage  
  
Alors  
  
Les yeux rivés  
  
Sur les étages  
  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage  
  
Je regarde Malfoy. Il semble émerveillé. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec cette expression là sur le visage. Aurais-je brisé sa carapace?  
  
-C'est immense, me dit-il.  
  
-Ouai, je sais. Je vais t'emmener au rayon musique. Tu me diras ce que tu pense de la musique moldu. Je suis sur que tu vas apprécier.  
  
-Arrête d'essayer de penser à ma place Potter. Je doute que je puisse aimer quelque chose de moldu et si tu crois que parce que j'ai été surpris de la grandeur ce "centre commercial" comme tu dis, je vais pour autant apprécier les moldus.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu quand il s'y met mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu! Moi aussi, je suis tenace. J'arriverai bien à lui faire aimer quelque chose. Nous nous dirigeons vers un ascenseur. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux à le prendre. J'appuie sur le bouton du 7ème étage.  
  
-Quelle étrange invention, me dit Malfoy. Mais elle a son intérêt. Par contre, je ressens une douleur au niveau des oreilles.  
  
-C'est normal, c'est la pression de la cabine et le fait que l'on monte qui te donne cette impression. Ca va passer.  
  
Nous attendons d'arriver mais soudain plus rien. Une secousse à ébranler la cabine et nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je sais qu'on est pas arrivé étant donné que nous n'étions qu'au 4ème étage. Je crois qu'on est coincé entre le 4ème et 5ème étage.  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
  
Dans cet ascenseur  
  
Dans cet ascenseur  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Malfoy.  
  
Comment lui dire que nous somme coincés dans l'ascenseur? Je crois qu'il va définitivement haïr les moldus. J'aurais donc échoué à cause d'un malheureux ascenseur. J'appuie sur la sonnette d'alarme. Je ne réponds pas au Serpentard essayant moi-même de garder mon calme. J'ai l'habitude d'être enfermé dans des endroits confinés. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.  
  
-Potter, reprend le blond tout en s'approchant de moi, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe où je te jure que tu passeras une plus mauvaise journée encore que ce qui était prévu.  
  
Je m'apprête à lui dire la triste vérité quand il me coupe avant que j'ai put dire quoique soit.  
  
-Ne me dis rien. On est coincé dans cette stupide boite de conserve que tu appelle ascenseur. C'est ça?  
  
Je ne réponds pas mais acquiesce à ce qu'il vient de dire. Je le vois qui commence à prendre des couleurs. J'espère seulement que la lumière ne nous lâchera pas. Je regarde toujours Malfoy et il est passé du rouge qui venait de sa couleur à blanc. Il est encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.  
  
-Ca va Malfoy? Demandai-je.  
  
J'arrive à me glisser  
  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment  
  
Il s'assoit dans un coin de la cabine et baisse la tête. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je m'avance vers lui incertain de ce que je dois faire. Je m'assois à côté de lui.  
  
-Ca restera entre nous ce que je vais te dire Potter? Me dit-il.  
  
-Oui, répondis-je sans savoir si c'est une bonne idée qu'il me confit quelque chose.  
  
-Je ne. . .supporte pas d'être enfermé.  
  
-Hein? Tu es claustrophobe? Demandai-je avec étonnement.  
  
-Oui mais n'en fait pas toute une montagne. C'est assez humiliant. Je me demande comment j'ai pus me laisser embarquer la-dedans.  
  
J'avoue que je suis surpris par sa confidence et inconsciemment je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Je suis désolé Malfoy. C'est ma faute.  
  
-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.  
  
Je vois à ce moment là que des larmes tombent sur ses genoux, qu'il avait replié les entourant de ses bras.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de la pitié.  
  
Je le serre contre moi. Mais pourquoi je fais ça? Je devrais être content d'avoir trouvé la faiblesse du grand Drago Malfoy et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en réjouir. Il se serre un peu plus contre moi et je le laisse faire. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter cette étreinte.  
  
-Merci Harry!  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-De ne pas me juger.  
  
-Pourquoi je le ferais? Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur.  
  
Je le lui lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Ca me fait bizarre de le voir comme ça. C'est yeux rougis par les larmes. Je retrouve le garçon que j'observais dans le train. Il est vraiment magnifique. Je pose une main sur son visage et comme attiré par une force mystique, je l'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux et sens ses délicates lèvres aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche.  
  
Ses lèvres sont si douces. Il ne me répond pas sûrement trop surpris. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend de faire ça mais j'en avais envie. Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Je m'éloigne de lui et le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
Il a les yeux écarquillés. Je crois que je l'ai choqué. J'attends le coup de poing qui me semble inévitable. Il faut dire que j'ai été un peu loin cette fois. C'est une chose de l'insulter mais l'embrasser c'est peut-être la pire chose que j'ai faite mais pourtant je ne regrette pas. Je sais que je le voulais.  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
  
Dans cet ascenseur  
  
-Po. . .Potter. . .Bégaye t-il. Pour. . .Pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
  
Je dois prendre à présent une belle teinte rouge écrevisse. Je baisse la tête. J'attends ses représailles.  
  
-Je. . .je. . .  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne lui demanderai pas pardon. J'avais envie de le faire.  
  
-Harry, je. . .  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il me soulève le visage et sans que je comprenne, il m'embrasse à son tour. Je réponds avec toute la passion que je peux avoir pour lui. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres et je les entrouvre pour qu'il la laisse passer. Je touche doucement sa langue. Le contact me donne des frissons. Ma langue caresse la sienne dans une étreinte rapide mais très douce. Il me répond avec toute la ferveur qu'il peut donner en cet instant. Il me laisse chercher sa langue, jouant le jeu du chat et de la souris et parfois nous inversons les rôles et là c'est moi qui mène la danse.  
  
C'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparons. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille sensation. Je n'ai pas embrassé beaucoup de filles et encore moins de garçons mais avec lui c'est tout autre chose. C'était plus intense qu'autre chose. Je crois que je commence à en être amoureux. Mais est-il possible de tomber amoureux de son ennemi? Apparemment oui.  
  
-Drago. . .  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens l'ascenseur bouger de nouveau. Nous nous relevons. La porte s'ouvre enfin. Ouf!  
  
-Ca va jeunes hommes? Nous sommes désolés d'avoir été si long, dit un homme qui doit être de la maintenance.  
  
Nous rougissons légèrement et partons. Cette fois, nous prenons les escaliers par sécurité. Nous ne nous parlons pas. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer après. Nous sortons du centre commercial. Drago marche devant et je le suis. Nous arrivons à un parc et Drago s'assoit sur le bord d'une fontaine. Je m'assois à côté de lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demandai-je.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Ca me fait bizarre ce qui vient de se passer. Je devrais être dégoûter mais je ne le suis pas. Je crois que je le voulais.  
  
-Moi aussi.  
  
Il tourne la tête et me regarde avec étonnement. Son visage s'est adouci. Il me sourit et je lui rends comme je lui rends ces regards de haines qu'il me lance sans cesse.  
  
-Vraiment? Demande t-il.  
  
-Oui. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.  
  
Il me sourit toujours et je ne peux qu'adorer le voir arborer ce sourire. Il est tellement différent. Finalement il me répond.  
  
-Moi aussi, je suis en train de tomber amoureux.  
  
-Allez viens. Allons manger en tête-à-tête, on pourra discuter et apprendre réellement à se connaître.  
  
Il acquiesce et nous trouvons un restaurant. La journée se passa très vite. Nous somme rentrés à Poudlard en se tenant la main sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde. En fin de compte, c'est la meilleure journée que j'ai passée.  
  
-Tu sais, me dit Drago. Tu a réussi à me convaincre pour une chose moldu.  
  
-Laquelle?  
  
-Les ascenseurs.  
  
Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres tout en souriant. Je savais que je lui ferais aimer au moins une chose du monde des non-magicien.  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
  
En apesanteur  
  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
  
Dans cet ascenseur  
  
Fin  
  
[1] Je sais pas trop si c'est vrai et je vais pas chercher, donc on va dire qu'il y'en a une. Et puis, j'en ai besoin pour la suite.  
  
Vala, c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^ 


End file.
